


For He Is Dan

by anonymous_sibyl



Category: Sports Night
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-26
Updated: 2004-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/pseuds/anonymous_sibyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is licensed under a <a href="http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/">Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License</a>. None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works. <img/></p>
    </blockquote>





	For He Is Dan

**Author's Note:**

> This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/). None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works. 

"For I am Dan."

"I am, actually, aware of that, Danny. I matriculated for many years and am quite capable of recognizing my best friend, especially when he's seated in his customary place at my right hand, the place where I've seen him sitting every night for several years now."

Natalie's voice echoed through the studio. "Except on vacations and occasional Jewish holidays."

Another voice overrode hers. "And that one time he took off Canada Day just because he didn't want to cover a soccer game."

Dan waved his hands toward the booth. "Canada Day is a valid holiday. And I happen to be one-sixteenth Canadian on my mother's side."

"No you're not."

"Well, no, I'm not." Dan pointed one slender finger at Casey. "But I could be. And you wouldn't know. That, my friend, is my point."

"You have a point? Did you all hear that? He has a point. Daniel 'I Talk in Circles for My Own Amusement' Rydell has a point." He swiveled his head toward Dan. "You have no point. You are without point."

"I have point!" Under the desk Dan gripped Casey's thigh tightly. "I have point right now."

"You!" Casey lowered his voice and tried to roll his chair away from Danny. "You are making your point."

"Am I really, Case? Am I making my point?" Danny slid his hand higher up Casey's thigh. "Or am I making your point?"

"I'm not seeing any point at all here, boys. And we've got a show to do so stop fooling around and get ready."

"Oh, I'm ready, Dana." Dan rubbed and stroked his way up Casey's thigh, wishing this was one of those no-pants days they had every now and again when Natalie got really mad, because the idea of Casey sitting next to him at that desk clad only in a pair of boxers was, well, kind of point-making. "And I'm pretty confident Casey here's ready, too."

"I'm ready." Casey slipped his own hand under the desk and placed it firmly on Danny's zipper. "And I get your point."

Danny grinned at him. "Oh, you don't now, Case, but you sure will later."


End file.
